


Final Round

by Midnyt_Tyr



Series: Nights [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnyt_Tyr/pseuds/Midnyt_Tyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean joins in on the fun... Finally!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Round

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the extremely long wait. Life's been a bitch recently. I've been trying to finish the last chapter (or two) of 'Mine', but, alas, my laptop and I aren't really talking much these days. Thank God for my android!
> 
> Anywho, here's the final installment of the 'Nights' series. Enjoy!

Sam kept his hands on his thighs, like Dean told him, while he watched his father writhe under Dean's ministrations.

John, turned onto his stomach with his rear in the air, moaned heavily as Dean's tongue licked and probed at his hole. His cock was rigid and dripping onto the sheets below him, painfully hard and sadly ignored. With a content hum, Dean pulled away, smiling at John's sob.

"Please, sir... More. Need you..." John begged.

"Not yet, big guy. It's Sammy's turn." He looked to his little brother. "Get over here, same position. Keep your hands under your head."

Sam nodded. "Yes, Daddy." He moved from the chair at the bedside to the bed next to John and did as he was told. He laid close enough so that he and John's sides were pressed together. His father's skin was hot and flushed. "May I kiss him, Daddy?"

"Of course. Make it wet and sloppy for me, baby boy."

Sam leaned over and kissed his father, licking into his mouth hungrily. Dean watched the two for a minute, slowly stroking his erection. "Enough. Your turn, Sammy."

Sam pulled away and placed his arms under his head and arched his back, slowly wiggling his hips for Dean, who wasted no time in licking a long stripe up the center of his ass. He circled his tongue around Sam's rim before dipping the tip in and wiggling it. The moans that poured from Sam's mouth were delicious, almost as tasty as the treat in front of him.

John could only watch his youngest son's face as Dean lavished him with the same enthusiasm as he used with his father. His little boy bit into his arm, gasped, hollered, begged for mercy, all the while writing and twitching pressed against John's side. It was almost too much for the eldest Winchester.

"D-Dean..." he began.

Lightening fast, a hand smacked his right cheek hard enough to make him yelp. Another blow landed on the left, then the right, then the left again, all hard enough to leave angry red marks.

John gasped and panted, arching his back for more pain laced pleasure. "F-Forgive me, Daddy! I'm sorry, sir!" He moaned.

Dean stopped, grabbing a cheek and squeezing. "You're forgiven, this time. Do it again and you won't come tonight. Understood?"

"Yes, Daddy." he said softly.

"Daddy..." Sam whined. "Please, Daddy. May I have more?" he asked, pushing his ass back towards Dean.

The middle Winchester smiled. "Such a horny little boy, Sammy. You want Daddy to eat your pretty little boy pussy until you come?"

Sam shook his head. "Wanna come with you inside me, Daddy."

Dean groaned, moving back to his position behind Sam. He kissed Sam's pucker. "Good boy."

Dean licked into Sam's hole again, wetting and plunging into it until the boy was damn near crying. He pulled away and smiled at his work. "Soon, pretty baby. Soon, Daddy's gonna fill you up with his dick."

"Yes, Daddy. Please, Daddy." Sam begged.

"Please, Daddy, touch me. I can't take it anymore..." John whimpered. 

Dean ran a soothing hand up John's thigh and planted a kiss on his right buttock. He hushed the older man. 

"Don't worry, big man. I've got something for you too. Be patient."

Dean retreated from the bed and went to his duffle. He pulled out a bottle of lube and a thick plug. He was going to fuck Sam first, but he wanted John ready for his dick once he milked Sammy.

"Okay, boys. Time to stretch your pretty holes open. You ready?"

"Yes, Daddy." they answered in unison.

Dean smiled. He returned to the foot of the bed. "Alright. John, you're first. Daddy's gonna stretch your hole open and fill you up with this toy. I'm gonna keep you open and needy and ready for this dick while I fuck Sammy into the mattress.

"Then, after Sammy shoots his sweet come all over himself, I'm gonna pull out of him, pull the toy out of you and stick my cock inside. I'm gonna blow my load inside of you tonight, John, then plug you back up and keep you like that all night."

John moaned, a full shiver running through his body. "Yes, sir."

"Then, in the morning, I'm going to stick it back in you, give you another hot load, but that's not all. While I'm fucking that firm ass, Sammy's gonna bounce on your dick. I want to watch you blow inside that sweet ass as I fuck you. You'll like that, won't you?"

"Yes, sir! Please..." John begged, spreading his thighs as Dean began spreading lube on his hole.

"Yeah, you will, won't you? You want to be Daddy's dirty little come slut. If you're good, I'll let Sammy paint your face with his come. Would you like that?"

John gasped as Dean pushed a finger deep inside John and began rubbing into him. "Yes, Daddy! Please! I want it all!"

Dean chuckled. "Be good and you'll get it. Make Daddy proud."

"Ngh! 'M a good boy... Good slut for Daddy... More, sir, please..."

"Patience, big guy." Dean said, soothingly. He added another finger and pushed in as deep as he could go, finding his father's prostate and rubbing it. John groaned heavily and began grinding his hips, desperately wanting more.

"Mmm. I'll bet I could make you come so hard just stroking your slutty inner clit, couldn't I?"

"Y-Yes... Daddy."

"Such a little whore for Daddy's fingers, aren't you?"

John moaned, his body tensing. He was about to come, hard. He opened his mouth to answer, but all that came out was a whimper. Dean stopped and pulled his fingers away from the sensitive bundle of nerves, continuing his stretching.

John panted. He was so close. SO close!

"Please, sir... I'm gonna come. I don't wanna be bad..."

Dean groaned, leaning over to bite John's ass. "God, you get me so hot, John. Can't wait to blow my load inside of you."

Sam whimpered. "Daddy?" He wiggled his hips and whined softly. "Please, Daddy, take care of your baby boy..."

Dean looked to Sam's glistening hole and smiled. "Oh, I will. Don't you worry..." He turned his attention back to his father, pulling his fingers out and watching John's hole twitch with the sudden emptiness. He quickly lubed up the toy and pushed it slowly into John.

"Nngh! Oh... Yes, daddy. Yes!" John moaned. Dean pushed the toy in to the hilt, watching hungrily as the base settled against his hole.

"Good boy, Johnny. Now, for you, Sammy." Dean leaned over to Sam and licked his hole one last time before coating his fingers again and sliding them inside his brother.

Sam was still loose from his earlier round with John and quite sensitive, if his moans were anything to go by. Dean pulled his fingers out and lubed up his cock. He pressed the head against Sam's entrance.

"You ready for me, baby boy?" He asked huskily.

Sam was shaking, trying his hardest to be good and not push back. Dean was pushing against his hole with almost enough pressure to pop the head in. Just a little pushing back for Sam and he'd be filled with that delicious cock. 

But that would make him a bad boy.

"Please, Daddy, I'm ready! I need it so bad! Please!" He sobbed.

"How badly to you need it, sweet boy?" Dean teased, grinding hard enough for half of his cock head to breach Sam's rim before moving back.

"Ahh!! Oh God, Daddy please, I can't..."

Dean smacked Sam's right cheek. "Can't what?"

Sam began crying softly. "Daddy, please, I'll do anything! Just fuck me! Fuck me hard!"

Dean groaned and smacked Sam's ass again. "You want this dick, you'd better get it in you."

That was all Sam needed to hear. He pushed back forcefully, impaling himself on Dean. He threw his head back and cried out on a broken sob. His left hand shot down to squeeze the base of his dick to keep from coming.

Dean's eyes rolled back and he groaned. "Oh, Sammy. God, I've been dreaming about this tight ass for so long. You want me to wreck this?"

Sam moaned as he moved on Dean's cock, slowly letting it fill him up. "Please, Daddy, wreck me. Break me in two..."

Dean grabbed Sam's hips and snapped his own, starting a punishing rhythm. Sam cried out, squeezing his cock harder so he didn't come. Dean was hitting his prostate head on and making Sam see stars. He began begging Dean for more, crying out incoherently.

John watched as best he could, moving his hips and trying to get more friction, but to no avail.

"Daddy, please, I need you." He whimpered.

"Soon, John. Soon. Just relax and watch Daddy pound baby boy's slutty hole."

Sam screamed. "Yes, Daddy! God! Pound me!! Fuck me! Tear me apart! Please!! I'm gonna come!!"

Dean grunted with the force of his thrusts. Sam was clenching around him and he knew that if Sam didn't come soon, he was going to blow his load first. That wasn't on the agenda.

"Come for me, baby boy."

Sam pumped his cock and almost immediately spilled onto the sheets below. He shuddered violently, gasping as he clenched around Dean.

Dean, feeling his own orgasm quickly approaching, pulled out of Sam, slapping the boy's ass hard. "Damn, baby boy. Now I see why John kept you all to himself. Now, I have a good reason to punish that ass of his."

John moaned, lowering his head to the bed. "Please punish me, Daddy. Punish me... Need it... Need it so badly..."

"You want me to wreck you too, big guy?"

"Yes, sir. Yes, Daddy."

Dean smiled. He was thoroughly enjoying this, but he needed a moment to calm down. John's ass looked so inviting, though.

"Before I fuck you into the mattress, you need to be punished for keeping Sammy all to yourself. Greedy boy." He raised his right hand and brought it down hard on John's rear. He drank up the moan that escaped his father's lips.

Dean tanned his father's hide, watching as his hole clenched around the toy inside of him. After John's ass was cherry red, he pulled the toy out and pushed himself in roughly. John threw his head back and cried out.

"Oh God! I'm-I'm gonna come!!" He cried.

"That's fine, big guy. Come on Daddy's dick." Dean said as he pounded into his father.

"Thank you, sir! Thank you!! Oh God!!" His breath caught as he shot his load, untouched, onto the sheets below. He moaned out for his 'Daddy' as he was fucked through the most intense orgasm he'd ever had from being on the bottom.

Sam watched with sleepy eyes as he gently rubbed his spent cock. When Dean suddenly pulled out of John, he quirked a brow. Dean leaned over John and undid the restraints around his wrists.

"On your back, big guy. I wanna see your face when I fill you up."

Slowly, John turned over and laid on his back, not caring at all that he was laying in his wet spot. Dean pushed John's knees up to his chest and plunged back in, setting up a steady, hard rhythm. He watched at John's eyes rolled into his skull and smiled.

"So fucking tight. So good for Daddy, big guy. Love the way you feel around my dick."

"Thank you, Daddy." John moaned. 

"Yeah, you feel amazing, John. Daddy's gonna fill your ass up with his come. You want that?"

"Yes, sir. Please... Fill me up." John's body began to shake. Each thrust was hitting John's prostate over and over and, God help him, he felt another orgasm approaching. "Fuck, Daddy, I can't take it anymore!" His body tensed and shook as he came dry.

Dean let out a groan. "Oh yeah... That's it... Here I come, John. Take it all!" He pounded into John a few more times before spilling inside his father. Panting, he leaned back, letting John's legs go and sitting. 

"Damn... That was so worth the wait..."

Silence filled the room as the two older Winchesters caught their breath. Sam was the first to speak.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"You're not really mad at us, are you? We really didn't know how you'd react."

Dean laughed and laid on the bed on John's right side. "Honestly, I was surprised when I first found out. I thought you two would kill each other if left alone for too long. Imagine my surprise when the only thing being pounded was your cute little ass."

John chuckled. "It just sorta happened. We were yelling, then the fists started flying, then the next thing I know, I'm pinning him to the ground and he's kissing me like there's no tomorrow. Fucked him hard against the floor that night."

"Beautiful. You'll have to reenact that for me one night." Dean said, kissing John's cheek.

"You got it, big guy." John said, returning the kiss.

Sam laid down next to his father and draped his arm and leg over him. Dean immediately tickled his foot and received a swift kick for it.

"Ow!"

"That's what you get, jerk!"

"Bitch."

"Boys..." John warned. He laughed sleepily. "This is nice. Come on. Let's get some rest. We've got a busy morning planned, apparently."

Dean smiled. Oh yeah... This was gonna be a great new development.


End file.
